


关于分手这件事

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 《警用安卓特殊任务》的番外





	关于分手这件事

安德森副队长昨天上了他的仿生人搭档。

这件事在第二天中午之前，就已经在DPD传开了。

这也难怪，虽然昨天所有队员归队的时候，两个人的衣服都穿得规规整整，“现场”也收拾得很干净没留下任何一点可疑液体，但光是康纳那件满是皱痕的制服，还有副队长脸上未褪的红晕，都昭然揭示了一切，哦对，还有队员们空了一半的钱包。

不过，至少明面上，还没有人敢多嘴点儿什么，副队长的拳头可不是好吃的，再说康纳脾气极好，人缘也不错，整个局里大家也都当兄弟一样看的，自己上司搞了自己兄弟，这还有啥可说的呢，至少在“搞定康纳”这件事上，安德森副队长代表人类赢了仿生人团队一局——可别以为他们不知道耶利哥那边有不少人早就对康纳蠢蠢欲动了！

因此，尽管两位绯闻当事人装得跟没事似的，甚至还比往常更生疏了几分，但所有人看康纳和自家副队长的眼神，都隐含着一种“喜闻乐见”的神情。

不过，他们不说闲话，不代表有人不拿这个作死！

比如盖文警探。

康纳被盖文堵在证物室出来的通道上时，是下午4点，他手上抱着上周案件中的一个证物花瓶。

“哟，这不是安德森的塑料小屁股吗？”里德警官皮笑肉不笑的堵在看通道上，拿着一杯滚烫的咖啡。

康纳想绕开他，没成功。

“听说你昨天被安德森干翻了？”盖文眼里带着鄙视堵在他面前。

“里德警官，请注意您的措辞。”

“这他妈还措辞？嘿……”盖文嫌恶的上下打量了一下康纳，像是要把他全身制服剥光一样，“他居然没把你操坏，捅破你的塑料屁眼？还能让你走得动路的来恶心我们？看来老头性功能也不怎么样啊……”

康纳很认真的思考揍里德警探的可能性，但是又很犹豫的看了看手里的证物——瓷器，中国造，上个世纪初出品，很贵，如果动手，损毁率98%。

“怎么不说话？不会是被他插坏了你的塑料喉咙吧？我还不知道安德森喜欢这个……”

话还没说完，盖文警探整个人突然向前跌扑过来——汉克一脚踹在了他的背上。

康纳及时的举高了那个贵得要死的花瓶，然后很遗憾的看到那杯咖啡泼在了自己的制服上。

 

汉克离开DPD的时候已经是晚上7点25。

打架、被拉开、富勒的碎碎念、检讨……呵呵，家常便饭！何况今天揍这家伙这顿揍得实在是痛快！过瘾！

走出警局的时候天已经有点黑了，底特律的雨水像他妈女人的眼泪，说下就下。

汉克看了看天，花了10秒钟时间思考了一下吉米酒吧是否会拒绝一个落汤鸡顾客，然后走了出去。

“安德森副队长！”

一个声音在他身后响起，转过头，汉克有点惊讶的发现是康纳，他以为不知道上哪儿待机去了的康纳。

“康纳？你他妈在这儿站着干什么？”

汉克诧异的看了他一下，很明显康纳在警局门口站了不止一会儿了，雨水打湿了他的脸和睫毛。

“安德森副队长，我有些话想跟您说。”

“有什么话回去再说，操你的安卓，你淋得跟个小鸡仔似的！我可不想耶利哥那群人说老子虐待仿生人！”

“不，就在这里说。”康纳脸上的表情尤为坚决。

“行吧行吧，有什么赶紧说！”

智障安卓，真是麻烦，难道还要老子哄你回去吗？

汉克不耐烦的挠了挠头。

“安德森副队长，我想说，虽然昨天我们发生了交配行为，但我希望您因此产生任何负面心理影响，也希望这不会影响到我们之间的搭档关系。”

“什么？”

汉克眯起眼，感觉自己的听力是不是被盖文那混球揍出了点什么问题，但显然不是，康纳连眼睛都不眨一下的神情看起来极其认真——该死的他认真得好像自己是一个准备吃了不认账的混蛋！

“你他妈开什么玩笑，我看起来是那种不负责任的人渣吗？”

“根据您的信用评估，您不是。但我想表达的是，您不需要对昨天的事负责，这是一个特殊任务。”

“任务？你他妈管这叫任务？！”汉克不可置信的打量着康纳，“这对你来说仅仅是一个任务？”

康纳额角的灯圈闪成了黄色至少五秒，然后他终于很轻的开了口：“……不是。”

汉克感觉自己终于松了一口气，如果康纳真的回答他“只是一个任务”的话，他真的不知道该怎么办……该死的他竟然被一个几个月大的仿生人搞得如同等待审判一样的紧张！

“康纳！我不知道你的塑料脑袋里都在想些什么！但我昨天明明都已经说了……说了我喜欢你！你还在怀疑什么！我们那不叫做交配！那是、那是‘ **Make love** ’！ **Love** ！你懂吗？！”

“安德森副队长……但我的资料表明，男人在床上说的话基本都是不可信的。52%是为了达成交配目的，43%是为了烘托气氛。”

“操！我到底哪点让你怀疑我不喜欢你了？！”

“从今天早上出门开始，您没有一次正面看过我超过一秒，尽管我们昨天是在一张床上入睡的；今天我给您递资料和咖啡的时候有四次可能产生肢体接触都被您刻意避开了；您跟我的对话减少了48%；我邀请您共进午餐而您拒绝了；您揍里德警探的时候我感觉到您并不希望我们昨天晚上的事被提及……种种迹象表明，您对我的好感度降低了，我想这也许是我昨天的不当行为导致我们关系破裂的前兆？用人类的话来说似乎是称之为……分手？”

康纳的眼睛无辜的眨了眨，似乎有种失落的神情蕴藏在他漂亮的深栗色眼睛里。

而汉克此刻只想翻个白眼。

“分手？！亏你想得出康纳！！老子不看你只是因为你湿漉漉的眼神太诱人！老子不跟你接触和说话只是因为旁边那些家伙一脸看好戏的表情等在那儿！老子不跟你一起吃饭只是因为老子难为情！老子揍那个混蛋只是因为他对你出言不逊！！”

汉克.脸丢尽了.安德森副队长仰天长叹……那些把脸藏在玻璃窗后边的，还有蹲在树后面装蘑菇的家伙们！你们现在看得过瘾了吧！？

“我、我不太明白……副队长，您的意思是，不分手对吗？”

“去你妈的分手！！想都别想！”

汉克一把揪过康纳还染有咖啡污渍的制服前襟，狠狠的朝哪双沾着雨水的嘴唇吻了下去——

“你现在明白了吧？！”

“安德森副队长，我……等等！您要带我去哪儿？！”

“去换掉你这身湿衣服！你脏死了！还有！叫我汉克！”

“好的汉克，我们该去哪儿换？”

“回家！！！”


End file.
